


Sam Told Me Paul Newman Won or Timothy's Birthday

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be sleepless nights, being pulled in 100 different directions, 60 more things to put ahead of her own mental health. Wait, nothing at all was going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Told Me Paul Newman Won or Timothy's Birthday

CJ walked down the hall shifting her weight as she went.  She just dialed her husbands cell phone but got no answer.  Cursing to herself, she went into her office.  Carol came in with a pile of papers for the 4 oclock briefing, and her phone messages.  CJ opened her drawer to get Gails fish food.

Any messages from Leo? she asked.

Its in there. Carol replied.  So is the one from Lawrence McTiernan.  Are you hungry?

No, I feel uncomfortable and a bit nauseous.  I also have to go to the bathroom.  No food.

Carol nodded and left the room.

Never have children Gail.  CJ said to her fish as she fidgeted her weight.

CJ grimaced as the baby kicked what she was sure was her pancreas.  Three and a half weeks until her official delivery date, she did not know if she could make it.  Sleep became a distant dream... no position was comfortable.  She never wanted Leo to touch her, a strong contrast to the first four months when the McGarrys had sex like newlyweds.  Going up the stairs at night was torture; her knees and back hurt.  CJ swore she had a pinched nerve.

Standing up from the chair, CJ decided to walk around the office while she read up on the situation in Colombia.  Sometimes if she bounced around a bit, the baby would fall asleep.  It was a bit strange to do it at the office, as it made her look like an ass.  She reached for the message from Leo.

CJ, were on a plane.  I should be home in 12 hours or so.  Take care, love Leo.

She smiled, thought how hard it must have been for him to say that to Carol.  Maybe he made her patch him through to voice mail so he would not embarrass himself.  Her smile was replaced by a grimace when the baby kicked.

Stop it you! she said, going back to her reading.

Charlie stuck his head in.

CJ, I put the schedule for the Denver trip on Carols desk.  Where did she go?

CJ shrugged and then grimaced.

You OK? Charlie asked.

I dont know, its indigestion or something.

You need anything?

I dont think so.

Charlie walked away but ran back in 45 seconds later when CJ called his name in what sounded like wail of an insane woman.

Whats wrong? he asked.

My water broke... Im having the baby.

No, no, no, no, Charlie mind screamed as he came to her side to keep her from falling to the ground.  He held her with one hand, picked up the phone with the other.

Josh, Im in CJs office and I need help.  Shes having the baby.

Josh and Sam came running down the hall as Charlie walked her out of the office.  Practically carrying a six-foot tall woman in her 8th month of pregnancy was no easy feat.  Josh and Sam took one side while Charlie scribbled a note for Carol.

Call an ambulance! CJ screamed as they walked her down the hall.

We have it all under control. Josh replied.

That is not at all reassuring Joshua.

Ill tell the President. Charlie said, running over the Oval Office.

Alert Toby too Charlie. Sam said.  He was with Larry and Ed.

They got CJ down to the waiting SUV at the gate, climbing in on either side of her.

I want Leo. CJ gripped Joshs shoulder so tight he winced and nearly screamed.

Well call him when we get to the hospital CJ, I promise. Sam said.

He looked at her and her face was panic-stricken.

Its too early. She said repeatedly.  Something is wrong.

***

Sam told me that Paul Newman won the Oscar for _Hud_. Josh said.

No, it was Sidney Poitier for _Lilies in the Field_. The President said.  Did you know... ?

No! CJ exclaimed.  There will be no useless bits of trivia in my birthing room.  I am the boss here!

The President looked at her with wide eyes.

But I have the 81st Tactical on my side Claudia Jean. He said.

I think she could take them today sir. Sam replied.

Josh laughed.

Get my husband on the phone so I can tell him I love him while damning his name.

Let me dial. Toby said.

I think we should give CJ a little break until the doctor comes back in. the President said.  He started to usher everyone out.

Wait, someone stay.  Spanky?

What? Sam looked back with terror in his eyes.  Josh snickered.

Just for a little while. CJ said.

He nodded and came back into the room.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took CJs hand.

How many times have we been here? Sam asked.  Wanting Leo and getting stuck with me?

Women dont mind getting stuck with Sam Seaborn. CJ replied.  And though I know you have a weak constitution I know you would never let me down.

Never. Sam squeezed her hand.

CJ closed her eyes, bearing down on a contraction.

Its going to be soon. She said after a deep breath.  Leo was not supposed to miss this.

Hell be here... luckily they were halfway home.

Halfway from Jordan is pretty damned far.  Its happening too early.

I think if there were a real problem the doctor would have said something.  Or he would have at least kicked us all out like they do on TV.

CJ smiled, but it was halted by another contraction.  Sam nearly buckled under the strain of her squeezing his hand but he held on.

Do you want a boy or a girl? Sam asked.

It doesnt matter, though Leo wants a boy.

The nurse came in and checked CJs vitals.  Then she looked under the sheet.  That made Sam nervous.

Its nearly time Ms. Cregg.  Is he the birthing coach?

No. Sam said quickly.  If her husband doesnt make it then the First Lady of the United States will do the honors.

She should be more useful than my husband anyway. CJ muttered.

Ill get the doctor.  You're eight centimeters dilated.

CJ nodded and told Sam to give her his cell phone.  She pushed 1 and Leo picked it up.

How is she Sam?

She is getting ready to go into labor. CJ said.

CJ?  Baby, are you OK?

I am scared to death and I am surrounded by men who bicker about Oscar nominations.  How far away are you?

Two or three hours, according to the pilot.  Whos going to... ?

The First Lady.  I love you so much.

I love you too.  I am so sorry.

It shouldnt have been early.  Sam said if something were wrong the doctor would have said.

I agree.  You just relax baby, I will be there as soon as I can with a full police escort.

OK.  I love you Leo.  Bye.

CJ handed the phone back to Sam.

I think I may be more afraid than you. He said.

She smiled.

You better send in the First Lady.

Sam went to the door and CJ stopped him.  He turned to look at her, and even covered in sweat, minutes from the birth of her first child she was still the picture of grace and beauty.  Women were truly an enigma.

If we have a boy we are going to name him Timothy Samuel.  A girl will be Nora Samantha. CJ said.

I dont understand. Sam walked back to the bed.

You saved my life in Rosslyn Sam; risked your own to save the both of us.  Leo and I owe you everything... that was the least we could do.

Oh, CJ.

She took his hand, kissed it, and sent him out.  The doctor came in, followed closely by the First Lady in scrubs.

Its time Claudia. He said.

***

I always thought it was Paul Newman. Sam said.

I told you he won... for _The Color of Money._  Donna said.

That was not even close to his best work. Josh said.

Did you know that Paul Newman had the most Oscar nominations and no win? the President asked.

Toby groaned, putting his face in his hands.

This is taking too long. He muttered.  I hope she is alright.

You have to remember that she wasnt fully dilated when we came in. Sam said.  Were lucky shes ready now.

Dude, stop watching _ER_. Josh replied.

Sam smiled.

Did you know that Louise Brown of England was the worlds first test tube baby? the President asked.

He received a series of groans as a reply.

CJ is lucky she doesnt have to hear that. Josh said.

I would rather listen to that than be in there. Donna said.

Let us get back to people who should have won Oscars. Toby said.  Boring, but tolerable.

Did you know that Myrna Loy never won though she was the most popular Hollywood actress of the 1930s and half of the 1940s? the President asked.

Neither did Alfred Hitchcock. Donna said.

Youre kidding. Josh and Sam said in unison.

Donna shook her head.

Jeff Bridges never won. Toby said.

See, that is just wrong. Josh replied.  Eminem has an Oscar and Jeff Bridges doesnt.  No one appreciates the beauty that is _Thunderbolt & Lightfoot_.

Martin Scorsese doesnt have one either. Sam said.

I think hes overrated. Donna said.

But he did _The Godfather_ , right? Josh asked.

Francis Ford Coppola. They all said in unison.

What about Charlton Heston? Sam asked.

Dont start. The President replied.   _Ben-Hur_ won the most Academy Awards of all time for one film, 12 including best actor.

What about _Titanic_? Toby asked.

Eleven. Sam replied.

It shouldnt have won that many. Josh muttered.

I love that movie. Donna said.

Find one American woman who doesnt. Toby said.

Ellie. The President replied.

No offense sir, but does Ellie like anything? Sam asked.

The President smiled but said nothing.

I dont think Carole Lombard had an Oscar. Donna said.

Who? Josh asked.

Stop talking Josh. Toby replied.

***

Leo walked into the room and looked at his sleeping wife.  She looked worn out but peaceful.  He went to the bed, rubbed her hand and then kissed it.  CJ opened her eyes.

You're here. She said.

Ive been here for about an hour.  Abbey told me that you were fantastic.  I should have been here.

He was early, I was not expecting to be here today either.  Did you see him Leo?  Isnt he beautiful?

A large smile covered Leos face.

Hes magnificent.  What did the doctor say about his size?

Hes OK... five pounds is OK.  They want to monitor him for a few days but the doctor said there is no reason we can't take him home by the end of the week.

Leo nodded, leaning to kiss her lips.  CJ caressed his face.

I love you so much Claudia Jean McGarry.  You did such a good job.

Thank you.  I love you too.

Timothy Samuel McGarry. He said, kissing her hand again.  I think our debt to Sam is repaid.

CJ smiled.

He was so emotional when I told him Leo.  Where are they anyway?

Leo told her that everyone went back to the White House.

I also heard about Charlies quick thinking.  Are we naming the next one after him?

Shut up. CJ laughed and slapped his hand.  Do not make me laugh, your son just made mince meat of my internal organs.

They were quiet for a while, holding hands and thinking about the life they created just a few feet down the hall.  CJ squeezed Leos hand; he looked at her and smiled.

Im a mother. She whispered.

Youre a mother.  How do you feel?

No comment. She smiled.  Where are the press vultures anyway?

In the pressroom with Henry.  The phone should light up in the nearest nurses station shortly.  When can I take you home?

Tomorrow afternoon.  I need you to find out when we can take Timothy home.

There is plenty of... 

Now Leo, please.  Id feel better if I knew.

OK baby. He kissed her once more.  Ill be right back.

She smiled as he left the room.  Oh my God, CJ Cregg... no CJ McGarry was someones mother.  There would be sleepless nights, being pulled in 100 different directions, 60 more things to put ahead of her own mental health.  Wait, nothing at all was going to change.  Even though she would spend the next twelve weeks at home with Timothy, many hours would be spent on the phone, in front of a computer, and analyzing the news channels from the three televisions in the den.  Her mother once told her she was a quiet and content baby... she certainly hoped Tim took after her.

Can we come in?

CJ looked up and saw Josh's head poking in.  She smiled.

You better get in here. She replied.

He opened the door and walked in trailing gigantic blue balloons reading _happy Birthday Tim_.  Sam was behind him with flowers, Donna had Coke in the traditional 8-ounce bottles, Charlie brought the gift box, and Toby was just Toby.

You guys are going to get kicked out for sure. CJ said after she kissed each one of them.

Where is Leo? Josh asked.

He went to talk to the doctor; find out when we can spring the kid.

Timothy Samuel, I hear. Charlie said.

CJ nodded.

Dont worry Chazz, for your valor in the face of broken water were going to name the next one after you.

Charlie and Josh low fived.

The next one? Toby asked.  Todays experience has not turned you off?

It could have been worse.  My mother was in labor with me for 19 hours.

Oh God. Sam said.

Leo opened the door and though he was not pleased to see that the entire senior staff decided to invade on his few private moments with his wife, he smiled.

I see that no work is getting done at the White House. He said by way of hello.

Congratulations. Donna hugged him.

The doctor said theyre going to bring him in for dinner. Leo said.

Im leaving. Sam said.

Ditto. Charlie and Josh said in unison.

Toby said nothing; he just leaned along the wall with his arms folded.

I am not breastfeeding." CJ said.  We dont want the kid to starve to death.

Leo smiled.

I hate to be the irate boss, but I am kicking you out.  I just got back from the Middle East... I deserve a few minutes alone with my wife and son.

Not before the toast. Sam said.  And the gift.

Donna passed out the Coke and Charlie put the gift beside CJ on the bed.

To Timothy Samuel. Sam said with a smile.  The brand new baby of CJ and Leo McGarry. To his long life, health, prosperity, and lack of the short temper that seems to run in the family.  Toby... 

Toby raised his bottle and said a few words in Hebrew.

Cheers.

They all drank soda.  The nurse pushed the baby in and everyone got a chance to ooh and aah over him.  CJ took Toby aside.

What did that mean? she asked.

Life, love, health, and vitality.  Congratulations CJ.

Thanks.  Come here Tobus.

Toby leaned down and she kissed him.  Then she caressed his beard.  Leo ushered them all out as CJ waved from her hospital bed.  Charlie was back in seconds.

Open the gift CJ.

Leo took Tim from the crib and held his son for the first time.  He took a moment to think of his father.  Did he feel that indescribable joy when he held Leo for the firs time?  Did the man love his wife more than life itself for bestowing such a gift upon him?  CJ smiled at the sight of them and then opened the box.

It was stuffed with tissue paper that she pulled out and found the 8x10.  The entire staff of the West Wing held a banner that said _Welcome Timothy_.  Bonnie was there, Ginger, Larry, Ed, Carol, Margaret, even the interns.  The President and First Lady of the United States stood in the center.  Underneath the frame was a pass with a string attached.

Leo, look. She handed him the pass as he played with the babys fingers.

 _White House PassAll Access.  Timothy McGarry, Bundle of Joy of the Press Secretary and Chief of Staff._

***


End file.
